


A Matter of Size

by Seminai



Series: AMoS 'Verse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminai/pseuds/Seminai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two trolls finally get some time alone and use it the best way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Size

Your mother looks over at the both of you, "Disciple and I are heading out to the nearest town as we are running out of supplies, it may be a few hours before we return as we need to make sure we are not followed, will you be okay until then?" 

You and Psi wave them off, "we'll be fine," you insist. 

"I'm not going to exthplode anything again, promithe." 

"I would certainly hope not." Your mother narrows her eyes at him, "we had enough trouble last time." From behind her Dis gives you a wink and a thumbs up, you dearly hope you are not blushing as Mother turns to you and smiles one last time, "goodbye for now then." 

"Bye," you reply as the door closes behind them. You wait a few moments in case they forgot anything, then get up and take a peek out the window, "going, going and...gone!" 

"Hell yeth!" Looking at Psi you see him grin widely and sparks flare around his horns. You yelp as his psionics lifts you up and drags you down the hallway to your sleeping block. 

"It would've been easier to walk," you wheeze as he flies in just behind you. 

"For you maybe," he lands, then lets his psionics cut out. You manage to just about land on your feet, only staggering slightly. 

Grumbling at him you reach out, grab his hips and pull him closer. Chest to chest, you nuzzle at his throat before tiptoeing to kiss him. From the way he smirks against your mouth you know he finds your shorter height amusing. He leans down to make it easier for you, arms curling around your back and you relax. 

"Mmm mithed thith," he murmurs against your lips. 

"Been far too long," you agree. 

You shift back from eachother as he tugs at your cloak, you reach up and help him take it off, his hands trailing over your shoulders as the fabric falls to the floor. 

"Sure DC won't be jealouth?" 

You huff, "it's not like she didn't know what was going to happen when she left. Though she'll be annoyed that she couldn't join us," his hands clench against your back, "of course you want both of us at once, why am I not surprised." 

"I admit I'm really tempted," he nips at your bottom lip, "aren't you?" 

Yes you are, the thought of Dis being with you right now makes you shiver and pull Psi into another kiss. It's a bit of a strange thing you three have going on and you are still a bit uncertain of how it works so well. You have fooled around with both of them separately whenever you're out from under the eye of your mother and you've seen them sneak off together as well. However this is the longest time you've been left with either of them since you three started this odd relationship and you really want to find out how good having sex is, perhaps next time Dis can join you. 

Your back hits the wall and Psi pushes you further up it so he can grind his hips against yours. Groaning, you grab onto his shoulders, he smirks at you, "theemed to be drifting off there SL." You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and watching his eyelids flutter. 

"Well obviously this is too boring for me to pay attention to." 

"Oh really? Maybe we should take it up a notch then." 

His psionics pull your hands from his shoulders then pin them to the wall either side of your head. With one of his hands holding your thigh he uses the other to grip your hair and tug your head back so he can lick and nibble your neck. 

You moan, arching your back and wriggling but unable to really do anything but _feel_. Sharp pinpricks of pain spark along your neck only to be soothed by the laving wetness of his tongue. That, along with the steady pulling on your hair and the slow grinding of his hips into yours, makes wetness gather in your nook and your bulge ache to unsheathe. Deciding you really don't want to ruin your clothes -which are now feeling rather restrictive- you try to toe your boots off behind Psi's back. He notices what you're doing and begins using his psionics to pull down your leggings, though he has to release your hands and let you stand so you can fully remove your boots before it's able to come off. 

Leaving your clothes where they fall you look up at Psi, he's eyeing you like he's about to shove you against the wall again. Thinking of something better, you interrupt him, "lets take this somewhere more comfortable." Reaching up around his back you find the zipper to his suit at the top of his spine, you start to unzip it whilst walking him backwards towards your destination. Pulling his flight suit down, you run your hands down his back, bumping over his sharp bones, you distractedly make a note to shove more food in him next mealtime. He helps you to pull the sleeves off but you only get to roll the rest down to his waist before he yelps and falls backwards onto your pile. You also trip and land on top of him, he lets out a wheezing noise then cackles breathlessly. 

"Well that wasn't what I was hoping to do," you mutter dryly from where you're sprawled across his chest. 

"I don't know thith ith rather nithe," you roll your eyes and kneel up over Psi's lap, he stares at your naked body and licks his lips. "Damn." 

You resist the urge to cross your arms, "are you done looking?" 

"Never." He sits up and pulls your knees against the sides of his hips before running his hands up the inside of your thighs. Humming, you relax and lean back, your fingers gripping awkwardly on the pile of clothes and fabric beneath you. 

Rubbing his fingers over your sheath he starts coaxing your bulge out, you're already wet enough that it doesn't take long and you softly chirr as it pushes out of you into his palm. He curls his hand around it, his thumb smoothing along the top. You moan softly when your bulge is all the way out, "feel good?" Psi's voice is husky and you open your eyes to see him intently watching you drip red over his fingers. 

"Mm yeah." 

He tugs a bit too hard, you hiss at the sting and snap, "the fuck are you trying to do pull it off?" 

"Damn, thorry. Wait... ith that it?" 

You flick your gaze down. No your bulge hasn't shrunk since you last saw it, his bony fingers are wrapped around it, rubbing gently and sending shivers up your spine. You roll your eyes at him making sure he can see you, "yes of course." 

He blinks, "oh." 

"Oh?" 

You start to have a sinking feeling and reach down to press on his still covered groin, there's a shifting under your hand. "Oh," it feels _big_ , you tug the rest of his suit down his thighs and then sit back and stare. 

"So," your voice is slightly strained, "I didn't realize you were packing this much under there." 

"Well okay. Having two ithn't exthactly normal, but uh SL, they're both average thize." 

You pause, then bury your head in his neck and whine, "for fuck sake seriously?" 

He snorts, "it'th kind of cute," his fingers wiggle and you chirp, clenching your thighs and rocking forwards, almost having forgotten what you were in the middle of in the rush of embarrassment. 

"No, my bulge is not meant to be _cute_ damnit." You peek down and yes still undersized compared to his, which are currently curling over and around his wrist. He pulls his hand back, dripping with small amounts of your red and your bulges tangle together. Yours is immediately engulfed, you slump forward onto him, overwhelmed by the slick twisting and gripping around you. 

Psi nips at the tip of your ear before laving his tongue over it, the twin tips sliding either side and making you gasp against his cheek. "Tho cute," he whispers. 

You bite him, revelling in his startled yelp and riding the sudden arch of his hips. Deciding you rather like that reaction you place harsh nips down his neck before stopping at his shoulder and biting hard enough you can taste the metallic tang of his blood. 

He growls loudly before gripping your hips, rolling them down and thrusting up. You feel the base of his bulges grinding against the entrance to your nook and you groan, mind blanking out. You loosen your jaw until you're softly mouthing at the damaged skin and panting. 

He imitates you, biting down and sucking on your neck, but gentler then you were, not drawing blood. It's definitely going to leave obvious bruises though, you think you're going to have to wear your cloak everywhere for a while to avoid awkward questions. He nibbles on a particularly sensitive part of your neck, sending tingles down your spine to join the build-up of pleasure in your gut. Chirping, you nestle your head under his chin and arch your back, toes curling and thighs flexing as you roll your hips into the tight knot of your bulges. He pulls back from your neck, you notice you're the only one making noises and peek up at him. 

Guilt stings at you, from his frown you don't think this is as good for him as it is for you, though you're not surprised, it's not like you're able to tangle with him properly, and, you eye his size, you're not entirely sure you can take him up your nook no matter what he said about 'average size' even one of them's much bigger than your fingers, which is the only thing you've ever put in there. 

One of his hands drifts up over your grubscars, -which makes you shiver- and keeps going until it reaches your chin, tilting your head up, "SL I know that look, what'th wrong?" 

He grinds against your nook again and your eyelids flutter, "I don't... nrgh... is this, okay?" 

"Of courthe, why wouldn't it be? I've got you in my lap and hmm definitely not hating mythelf right now." He smirks crookedly, you growl and headbutt him gently. 

"I mean, do you want more?" His eyes narrow, a small frisson of energy flickers over them and his bulges _clench_. You arch your back, fingers digging into his arms and mouth opening wide on a silent scream. 

"Fuck!" He disentangles your bulges and pulls away, you whine, shivering on the edge of orgasm, nook throbbing and bulge leaking. "SL are you okay?" 

"I. Yes. Psi. What?" You try to pull your thoughts into a semblance of order. Him poking at your bulge is not helping matters in the least, though it doesn't seem to be a sexual touch and you blink at him in confusion. 

"Shit I thought I might've crushed your bulge." 

...What, "what?" You repeat out loud. 

"Well it'th thmall tho it'd probably get damaged eathier," you almost snarl but the genuine worry on his face makes your anger ebb. 

Instead you sigh, "it was fine, more than fine in fact and I'd like it if you'd _go back to what you were doing_." 

"Are you sure it doethn't hurt?" He curls his fingers around you again and gently squeezes, you feel a dull throb and wince, "hah!" 

"It's not that bad," you mutter, feels like a bruise or something, you've had worse. 

His eyebrows shift and you figure he just rolled his eyes at you, "any bad ith thtill bad and unleth you _want_ DL to have to have check on your bulge later becauthe we thomehow badly damaged it, we need to be careful." 

You scrunch up your nose, "okay I concede your point but if you keep talking about my mother this is going to be going nowhere, my bulge will shrivel up and _fall off_ , then we'll both be disappointed." 

"Really," he waggles his eyebrows salaciously, "becauthe you're forgetting about thomething," his fingers drift further beneath your bulge and he slips the tip of one into your nook. 

"Uhn, and also my nook will dry out and never ahh..." he pushes in further rubbing at the slick walls, "b-be fuckable again." 

"Mmhmm alright that would be awful, only thexy talking now." 

You snort, decide he's far too coherent and nip at his lips until he lets you in, it's a slightly messy kiss as you're are both more focused somewhere lower. Your teeth click together and you lick against the fork of his tongue making him chirp. Running your hands over his grubscars and bony ribs, you drift down to nibble and lick his jaw, soothing over where you had previously bitten. You hiss as he fits another finger into you and spreads them wide, feeling fluid drip down your thighs. "Fuck you're wet, bet you're tho eager to have me filling you." 

Groaning, you mutter, "can you not with the dirtytalk," he pouts and thrusts his fingers, you arch and clench around him, shivering at how sensitive your nook feels. 

"Really? Thith part of you," he thrusts them again, making a wet shlucking noise and you flush, "sure theems to like it." 

"Ah yes you are the nook-whisperer, it is you," grumbling, you sprawl over him again, choosing to ignore him for now. He cackles and tries to wriggle in a third finger but you hiss and lift your hips away, "Psi I'm really not sure if this is going to work." 

"Eathy SL it'll be fine," 

He rubs his thumb on the base of your bulge, which curls around it and squeezes. He very carefully teases you open with his third finger, inching it in slowly. You try to distract yourself and reach up to drag your hands through his hair. Stopping at the base of his smaller horns you run your fingers around them, little sparks tingle against your fingertips and he trills, slumping. You shift your hands over to see if his larger horns are as sensitive. Apparently not as he regains focus and leans over to lick and suck on your closest horn, you shudder into the wet heat, moaning as his tongue flickers along the tip. You spasm around his fingers, he twists and spreads them once more before withdrawing them and you whine at the loss. He pulls his mouth back to mutter, "c'mon just a little clother," and tugs you down onto his lap. 

You spread your legs wider, his bulge wriggles against your nook and pushes in and _oh_. 

There's a little pain, but mostly pleasure which sings through you. His hands are on your hips, slowly pulling you onto him, the entrance to your nook stings at the stretch, his bulge rippling and sliding against your walls as it moves further in. Your legs twitch, not sure if you want to spread them so he has more space or close them and grip him tighter. 

Whimpering, you hold tightly onto his arms and arch your back as he moves deeper. You can feel your heartbeat fluttering in your nook, just as you swear you're about to break, he stops. 

Your legs are shaking, you're stretched so wide, still a little of his bulge outside but you just can't _fit_ any more. Sweat drips down your forehead and into your eyes and you blink rapidly. 

"Fuck, fuck, look at you, you're beautiful, amathing." Psi starts dropping little kisses over your face and you try to focus on anything other than the fullness of your nook. You realize you're making high pitched keening noises in between gasping for air and you try to make yourself stop. He licks the tears you didn't notice you'd cried from your cheeks and rubs his nose against yours. He paps you reassuringly, running his hands up and down your back and making soft shushing sounds. You're still shaking and he hesitates, "SL do you want to thtop?" 

You calm down slowly, testing to see if there's too much pain, there's pressure yes, you can feel every inch of him inside of you and when you attempt to clench you can't. But it doesn't _hurt_ , it's more on the thin line between hell yes and fuck no. As you wait it leans more towards hell yes and you shake your head firmly, "I'm okay, just, wow." 

"Wow huh, thoundth about right." 

Your bulge uncoils from where it had settled against your hip and flails, with the small size of it you can't possible reach his nook from here. You brush your hand over his hip, and wiggle your fingers, " do you want me to?" 

"Hmm no it'th fine, I'll jutht," he lifts his hips and you watch as his other bulge curls down and back. He moans softly, from the wet noises and hitching of his breath he's pushing it into his own nook, you really fucking wish you could see it. 

He shivers, rolling his hips, his bulge ripples inside of you and he chirps "fuck that feelth good." You whine in agreement and lean forward to nuzzle his face, he rubs his cheek against yours and you both purr. He reaches back down to gently fondle your bulge, twining it between his fingers.

You curl your arms loosely around his shoulders, rocking down and gasping every time his bulge moves. He manages to hit all the sensitive places that you could never reach and fuck, how is he so good at this? He pulls his hand away from your bulge and you growl at him, though it edges into a whine as he reaches round, grabs your glutes and squeezes, before pulling you further down. You sob as you feel yourself stretching to take a little more of his girth, "fuck fuck _fuck_ ," your entire body starts trembling. He pulls you all the way down until your nook is pressed flush against his sheath, you can feel the bump where his second bulge curves down. Your face feels like it's on fire, you're certain you must be flushing a brilliant red. 

You're shaking and you can feel it building up, his bulge starts frantically twisting inside you as he starts losing control. You sway with its movements, gasping against his mouth and staring into his eyes, he's also blushing and panting, the tips of his tongue resting on his lower lip. He rocks down onto his own bulge which drags the other partly out of you, the wet sliding _pull_ of it shoves you over the edge. 

Burying your face into his neck you convulse keening, your bulge spilling your material onto Psi's lap as the spasming of your nook drags him to orgasm with you. He bites down against your shoulder, muffling his groans. His material floods you in thick spurts, some of it dribbles down your legs but most of it is held inside by his bulge. 

Your ears are ringing, your eyelids flutter but you can't focus on anything. You feel too full, Psi's material sloshes inside you as you twitch from aftershocks of pleasure. It's kind of painful and you think you need to get it out before you burst but you're too weak to move, your neck also starts to hurt. You make soft chirping noises trying to tell him that something's wrong. 

"Thorry," he murmurs and licks gently at your neck where you must be bleeding. You open your mouth to tell him what else is wrong but it turns into a drawn out whine as his bulge starts to retract. Material runs past it and some of the pressure on your insides ease, he whimpers and you realize that he must've also filled himself with his own material. His bulges squelch as they exit you both and settle back inside his sheath, the last of his yellow splashing down beneath you. Your bulge also pulls back into your sheath, which draws your attention to how open and sore your nook feels. You lean against his chest, staring blankly at nothing and feeling exceptionally tired. 

"Shit," he declares. 

"Mrgh?" 

"We ruined the pile," you peek down, huh that you did. You genuinely could not care less and instead decide to take a nap. "Oh c'mon," you ignore him, he pushes at you weakly, then slumps forwards, "alright, only for a little while, then we really need to clean up." You hum sleepily in agreement. 

* * *

You are both woken by Dis howling with laughter. Gasping for breath she tells you she went on ahead and you only have a few minutes before your mother also returns. In between flailing and swearing you try to unstick yourself from Psi, before you both limp as quickly as you can to the shower. "Also next time it's my turn!" Dis calls after you. 

You blush and groan, Psi grins and yells back, "awethome! Oh and SL has the cutetht little bulge!" 

"Gak," you throw the soap at him, hitting him in the forehead, "it is not cute!"


End file.
